The Old Chevrolet (episode 8)
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters investigate a classic car with strange behaviours that appears to have been abandoned in one of the most unlikely places.


**In a New York high school after hours** , two teenage boys are making their way up some stone stairs.

James: Man, you play soccer like a _**girl**_ "

Terry: "Laugh all you want, but I scored more than you did"

James: "Just wait 'til next week's game, I'll kick your _ **butt**_!"

Terry: "Oh _**yeah**_?"

Terry pushes James into a display case on the landing of the stairs, it falls over.

Terry: "Oh crud"

James: "Great going, _**doofus**_! Now we're in _**real**_ trouble!"

Terry: "Hold that thought"

Terry spots an old, smashed door behind where the display case was standing, he approaches it.

Terry: "I never knew this was here"

James: "Me neither, what do you think is in there?"

Terry tries the handle, which seems loose and doesn't work, so he puts his hand through a large hole in the door and reaches for the handle on the inside, pulls it down and opens the door.  
It leads to another staircase only leading down, but only the first few steps can be seen through the dark.

James grabs his keys.

James: "Here, I've got a flash light keyring"

He switches on the flash light and looks down the stone staircase, they both slowly make their way down the steps.  
James shines the light on the wall, lighting up a black and white class photograph dated 1946.

James: "Do you think these stairs have been closed this long?"

Terry: "Who knows?"

They arrive at the bottom of the stairs which lead straight to a huge room with stone walls and concrete floors and ceilings.  
They keep walking and notice lines painted on the ground.

James: "I don't believe it, it's an underground car park. I wonder why they shut this down"

Terry: "Hey, James! Shine the light over _**here**_!"

James turns around, shining the light where Terry is standing. There's a dusty old sheet covering a car.  
Terry grabs the sheet and pulls it off with excitement, revealing a shiny, red 1942 Chevrolet convertible.

Terry and James: "Woah"

Terry gets into the car.

James: "We can't spend too long down here, someone will notice the shelves have fallen over"

Terry: "This won't take a sec"

Terry feels around the side of the steering wheel, finding the key is still in the ignition.  
He starts up the engine.

James: "Terry, someone might _**hear**_ us"

The car begins revving and the headlights switch on.

James: " _ **Terry, cut it out!**_ "

Terry: "I'm not _**doing**_ this! All I did was turn the key!"

The car begins racing around the car park as Terry screams, he jumps out and rolls along the ground.  
Just as he lands, the car stops and the engine goes dead.

James: " _ **Let's get out of here**_!"

As the run; Terry stumbles and falls, he struggles to drag himself forward.

James: "Are you ok, man?"

James grabs Terry's hands and pulls him up off the floor and continues to pull his dizzy friend towards the stairs.

 **(End teaser)**

-.-

 **In the firehouse that evening** Janine is on the phone.

Janine: "So, kids. You're telling me that you found a secret room and you were _**attacked**_ by a possessed car..."

Janine rolls her eyes as she checks for dirt under her nails.

Janine: "I get a _**lot**_ of prank calls from your school, kid... Uh-huh... I'll tell them, but don't hold your breath"

Janine puts the phone down as Egon begins coming down the stairs onto the ground floor.

Egon: "Was that a call?"

Janine: "Some kid from that high school again, a ' _ **possessed car'**_ this time, he said they found it under the school"

Egon: "We should try to get permission to investigate"

Janine: "We get prank calls from that school **_all the time_** , I can usually **_hear_** the little **_weasels_** laughing in the background"

Egon: "Just look into it please, you never know"

Janine picks up the phone and grunts with frustration.

Janine: "You'd think he'd _**learn**_ eventually"

In the lounge the Ghostbusters are checking their equipment as Slimer floats in, singing.

Roland: "Just about got the last proton pack tuned, it should be good for the next few weeks"

Eduardo: "Great, maybe we should test them on Slimeball"

Slimer mumbles in a high pitch tone to establish that he's offended.

Roland: "Eduardo, did you even _**do**_ any work on that PKE metre or were you just trying to _**'look'**_ busy with that screwdriver?"

Eduardo: "I got it _ **open**_..."

Roland takes the PKE metre from Eduardo and begins to work on it.

Eduardo: "Hey, _**I**_ could have done that you know"

Garrett: " _ **Sure**_ you could"

Eduardo: "I _**could**_. Hey, I was good at technology in high school"

Garrett: "If you say so"

Kylie rolls her eyes at the usual bickering between the boys while she adjusts the wiring inside her small proton pack.

Egon enters the room with some folders filled with paper.

Eduardo (under his breath): "I know I'm not gonna like this"

Egon hands each of the team members a folder.

Egon: "Lately I've realised that I've been neglecting my Paranormal Phenomena 101 course and you have only a few months left until graduation. The college requires some records from each of you for you to be able to pass"

Garrett: "Like _**saving**_ the city a few times a week isn't enough?"

Egon: "For me; yes, for the college board; no"

Roland flicks through the file.

Roland: "So, what **_is_** all this?"

Egon: "From now on you need to use these graphs to record your PKE readings, use the chart to categorise ghosts, gods, demons and all spectral beings and use the table to record your mistakes and how you rectified them. Use the blank pages to write down every bit of research you do on the ghosts"

Eduardo slumps his face on the table and moans.

Kylie: "No problem, Egon. We're on it"

Egon: "I see"

Egon leaves the room and makes his way down the stairs while he can hear the team loudly complaining.

Eduardo leaves the room after Egon, hoping he can talk his way out of the extra work, but he stops at the top of the staircase when he hears Janine and Egon talking.

Janine: "I've just got off the phone with the school, they **_suggest_** that we leave the car alone. It sounds like they're aware of it"

Egon: "Fascinating. We must see if there's a way to get in there to study the vehicle"

Janine: "Breaking and entry in a high school, sounds like fun"

Egon: "Of course not. We need to keep pushing them for permission. A school is a bad place to leave a ghost"

-.-

Eduardo goes back to the lounge.

Garrett: "So, how did that go?"

Eduardo: "I didn't talk to Egon, but I overheard him talking to Janine. I think we may have a call"

Kylie: " _ **May** _ have?"

Eduardo: "Something about a haunted car in a school"

Garrett: "O...K..."

Kylie: "Why are **_you_** so eager to get on a case?"

Garrett: "Yeah, _**you're**_ the one who always **_avoids_** work"

Eduardo: "Yeah well, this one's familiar to me, I think we should check it out"

Garrett begins heading for the door.

Garrett: "Well, you know me, I'm up for anything. Lets go"

Roland: "Shouldn't we get the details from Janine?"

Eduardo: "No man, I know where it is"

The Ghostbusters gather up their equipment, rush downstairs and get in the Ecto 1. Egon notices the team leaving in a hurry and watches the car screech away with confusion.

Egon: "Do you think I put too much pressure on them?"

Janine: "What gave you **_that_** idea?"

-.-

The team are travelling to the school in the Ecto 1.

Roland: "I'm still not comfortable going out on a call without Janine sounding the bell or even having any kind of confirmation"

Eduardo "Hey, I _**know**_ what I'm doing"

Kylie: "I'll believe _**that**_ when I see it"

Eduardo: "Hey man, pull over outside the gates"

Roland: "It looks like the janitor is locking up for the night"

Eduardo: "Just give it a minute"

Garrett: "I've suddenly got the feeling that we're waiting for him to leave so we can... break in?"

Roland: "It doesn't look like they're expecting us"

Eduardo: "Not exactly, but.."

Kylie: " **You mean this wasn't authorised!?** "

Eduardo: " ** _Chill_** , I heard Janine on the phone, there's definitely a ghostie in there. The school have been hiding it for years"

Garrett: "So, if they didn't call us and we're breaking in and doing the job **_anyway_** ; I guess we're not getting paid"

Roland: " _ **Nobody**_ is breaking in _**anywhere**_ , we're going back to the firehouse"

Eduardo: "This is my old school, I've seen it myself. I found a Chevrolet in the basement, I think it's been off limits since the 40s"

Roland: "A... classic Chevrolet?"

Garrett: " _ **That's**_ how you get Rolo's attention"

Kylie: "This is _**insane**_ "

Eduardo: "Tell you what; **_I'm_** going in and I'll leave **_you_** guys to think it over"

Garrett: "Count _**me**_ in"

Eduardo and Garrett get out of the Ecto 1 and head for the building

Kylie: "Should we...?"

Roland: "We shouldn't, but if they get into trouble it's on _**our**_ heads too"

Kylie: "I guess we should keep an eye on them"

.-.

The team gather at the back of the building. There's a window slightly open. Eduardo takes off his pack, stands on the window ledge and puts his hand through to unlock the bigger window below.

Roland: "This feels wrong"

Eduardo climbs through and opens the door from the inside, letting the rest of the team in. The door leads into the stone stairwell, the lights are switched off.  
Eduardo reaches for the light switch, but Kylie grabs his hand.

Kylie: "Do you want to draw attention to us?"

Eduardo pulls his hand away slowly and keeps walking. Roland switches on a flash light and looks around.  
Eduardo snatches the flash light from Roland and points it to the top of the first flight of stairs.

Eduardo: "The door is hidden behind that case at the top of these stairs"

Garrett: "It doesn't look wheelchair accessible, guess I'll be staying guard then"

The other three Ghostbusters make their way up the stairs.

Roland: "You **_better_** know what you're doing, Eduardo"

Eduardo: "Yeah. I do"

Kylie: "How'd you find out about this door anyway?"

Eduardo: "Me and two of my friends found it by accident, we found a car down there and we stopped hanging out in the old car park when it started behaving weird"

Kylie: "So, it scared you off even though you _**didn't**_ believe in ghosts?"

Eduardo: "No, _**they**_ were scared. I just stayed out because they did"

Kylie: "Yeah, sure"

Eduardo grabs the side of the case in the corner and slides it along, revealing the old door. He puts his hand through the hole, opens it and shines the flash light down the stairs. Roland and Kylie look down the stairs.

Kylie: "Wow, I'm actually impressed"

Roland: "Lets just make this _**quick**_ , I don't want a criminal record hanging over me"

They arrive at the bottom of the stairs and look around the car park.

Roland: "Big place, it's a shame they abandoned it"

Eduardo: "This way"

He shines the flash light on the car, which has the sheet back on.

Roland grabs the sheet and pulls it away in one quick motion, revealing the Chevrolet.

Roland bends down and runs his hand along the door.

Roland: "She's... beautiful"

Kylie holds up the PKE meter.

Kylie: "And she's giving off some beautiful readings, too"

Roland: "It would help if we knew what happened"

Eduardo: "When I came down here it started acting weird when the engine was started"

Roland reaches for the ignition.

Kylie: "Careful, Roland"

He opens the door and slowly sits into the drivers seat.

Eduardo: "I wouldn't get in it, trust me"

Roland glances at Eduardo then looks back at the ignition key, pauses for a moment then turns it anyway, starting the engine.  
Eduardo takes a few steps back, Kylie follows as she sees him backing away.  
The engine begins to rev and the lights come on.

Kylie: "That's enough, Roland"

Roland: " _ **I'm**_ not doing **_anything_** "

The car revs louder and thick fumes pump out of the exhaust.

 **At the back entrance** , Garrett hears a car outside, the headlights move across the hallway.

Garrett: "Uh-oh"

The car engine stops, the headlights go off and he hears footsteps approaching the door with the light of a flash light drawing near.

 **In the car park** , Kylie's radio crackles as Garrett's voice comes through.

Garrett (Whispering): "Ky, I think we've got _**company**_ "

 **At the back entrance** , Garrett is hiding in an open storage space under the stairwell.

Garrett (whispering with panic tone): "Someone's approaching the door"

 **In the car park** , Kylie puts her walkie talkie away in a hurry.

Kylie: "We've _**gotta**_ turn that thing off! Someone's coming!"

Eduardo shines the flash light towards Roland, his eyes are getting heavy.

Eduardo: "Roland?"

Roland's head drops to one side as he loses conciousness.  
Eduardo runs to the car, which takes off in a bid to get away from Eduardo.

Kylie: "What's going on?"

Eduardo: "The car got Roland!"

The car heads straight for Kylie at a high speed, she screams and dives out of the way.  
The car is circling the car park with Roland passed out inside. Eduardo braces himself at the ready, then dives onto the car from the side, grabbing Roland by the shoulders.

Garrett (whispering over the radio): "Would you guys keep it **_down_**?"

Kylie: "We've got a _ **bit**_ of a complication here, Garrett"

Eduardo pulls Roland out of the seat

Eduardo: "Oh man, you **_need_** to cut down on those carbs!"

Eduardo falls off the car with Roland and the car instantly shuts off.

Suddenly silent.

Roland wakes up, feeling drowsy. He sits up slowly, moaning.

Kylie: "Sshhh"

They begin to sneak slowly up the stairs with the flash light switched off.

They are suddenly taken by surprise with a light shining directly in their faces, they shield with their arms.

A stern male voice: "A _**word**_?"

Kylie: "Uh-oh"

Eduardo: "Busted"

They finish to the top of the stairs where they walk past the security guard glaring at them with his arms folded. They look down the stairs to see a second guard writing in a notepad, standing next to Garrett as he has his arms folded and throws the team a concerned glance.

-.-

 **Outside the entrance of a police station the next morning** , the Ghostbusters are leaving, looking sleepy and annoyed.

Roland: "Any _**more**_ bright ideas, Eduardo?"

Eduardo: "I _**said**_ I'm sorry, you've all been torturing me about this all _**night.**_ Well, except Kylie"

Garrett: "That's _**only**_ because she was put in a different cell"

Kylie: "Exactly"

Eduardo: "Oh, _**man**_ "

Kylie: "Don't even _**think**_ about complaining, Eduardo. **_You_** shared a cell with these guys, _**I**_ shared a cell with a spitter who calls herself **' _Tattoo Jersey_ '** who apparently _ **likes the smell of my hair!**_ "

Eduardo: "Okay, chill"

Kylie: "And _**stop**_ telling me to _**chill**_!"

Eduardo: " _ **Okay**_ , okay"

Kylie scowls at Eduardo then makes her way along the street, followed by Garrett and Roland.

Eduardo: "So, where we going **now**?"

Kylie: " _ **Me**_ , _**Garrett**_ and _**Roland**_ are going to get the Ecto 1"

Roland: "That's if it hasn't been _**impounded**_ "

Eduardo stops following them, tucks his hands into his pockets, kicks an empty can out of his way and walks in the opposite direction of his team. He turns around to glance at them, but they keep going without looking back, so Eduardo continues to walk away.

-.-

 **Outside the firehouse** , Eduardo waits, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, looking emotionally beat up.  
The Ecto 1 arrives and lines up ready to reverse into the entrance. Eduardo signals Roland to stop, but they all look away as the Ecto 1 continues into the building.  
He takes a deep breath and enters. The rest of the team exit the car, but Eduardo has learned that it's useless saying anything at this point.  
They all head away from the car and stop in their tracks when Egon and Janine stand in front of Janine's desk with their arms folded, looking furious.

Garrett (quietly): "I should have _**known**_ this wasn't over"

Janine: "Does _**somebody**_ want to explain what you were _**thinking**_?"

Garrett, Kylie and Roland disperse about a metre from Eduardo, pointing at him.

Eduardo: "Yeah, thanks a _ **lot**_ , guys"

Egon: "Eduardo.."

Eduardo: "I overheard your conversation last night about the school"

Janine: "Well, we'd figured _ **that**_ much"

Eduardo: "I know about the car, I _**saw**_ it when I was in school. Them kids were right, it's haunted. How'd you find out anyhow?"

Janine takes a newspaper off her desk and holds it up, the headline reads 'Ghostbusters break into school'.

Janine: "Whoever said any publicity is good publicity needs a reality check"

Kylie: "So does Eduardo"

Janine: " _ **Ohh**_ no, don't think the rest of _**you**_ are off the hook"

Egon: "I'll take it from here"

Janine walks away.

Egon: "This is very serious. I need to work out how to resolve this, you should all go home until I know what we can do about this situation"

Eduardo: "What about the haunted car?"

Egon: "Due to our predicament it would logically seem that we are less likely to get permission to investigate after what happened"

The team leave the firehouse, Kylie, Garrett and Roland glare at Eduardo on the way out.

-.-

 **Outside the school at night** , three teenage boys approach the wall around the side.

Fred: "Hey, Jeff! It's round _**here**_!"

Jeff: "How can you tell?"

Fred: "You see where the bricks change? _**This**_ is where they must have bricked it up"

Gary: "Why don't we just go in through the back door?"

Fred: "Gary, you _**moron**_. The security will be tight after last night's break in _**and**_ there's no other way of getting that car _**out**_ "

Gary: "Thanks, Fred. Now you wanna try that again without being a _**douche**_ about it?"

Jeff: "Shut _**up**_ , guys. Lets just get this done"

They unpack pickaxes from a duffel bag and begin to chop into the bricks. Two bricks smash through and they all smash into that area, widening the hole.  
The boys continue chopping into the brick wall to make enough room for the car to fit through.

The hole is big enough and the boys clear the last of the bricks out of the way.

(POV of the car) The boys switch on their flash lights and make their way down the ramp towards the car.  
The boys surround the car and whip the sheet off.

All: "Woah"

Jeff: "This has _**got**_ to be worth some **_big_** cash"

Gary: "Come on, lets get in!"

Outside the broken wall, the car speeds out. The boys are screaming.

Fred: "Gary, slow _**down**_!"

Gary: "Tell the _**car**_ to slow down, I'm not doing a _**thing**_!"

They scream as the car speeds off into the distance.

-.-

 **The next morning, Kylie is sitting on her bed** with a cup of coffee in one hand and a remote control in the other, watching the TV.  
She flicks through channels and stops on the news when footage of the high school appears on screen.

Kylie: "Urgh, it was already in the papers, just _**drop**_ it already"

News reporter: "...was subject to _**another**_ break-in last night. When the _**Ghostbusters**_ were questioned by police, _**one**_ of them revealed that there was a _**hidden** _ abandoned car park under the school where a _**classic Chevrolet**_ has been stored for many years..."

Kylie: "When I find out which one..."

News reporter: "...Police _**assume** _ that somebody read about this case in the New York Times and took it upon themselves to _**steal**_ the old car from the old car park by breaking down this wall..."

-.-

 **At the firehouse** , Kylie comes running in through the doors.

Kylie: "Janine!"

Janine: "Good, you're here. I was _ **just** _ trying to call you"

Kylie: "I guess you saw the news"

Janine: "Oh we saw it. I've called the boys and they're on their way"

Egon emerges from the basement.

Egon: "I've been studying this case all morning; now that the car is off the property we can study it without permission... just as long as we find it"

Kylie: "Finding it is gonna be easier said than done"

Egon: "I've analysed the PKE readings from your 'visit' to the school. If you code these readings into the PKE metres you can scan for the specific entity so that you won't get mislead by other readings. This should make your search more efficient"

Kylie: "Still a lot of ground to search"

Roland's car is heard pulling up outside and he enters the firehouse with Garrett and Eduardo.

Egon: "I need a word with you all upstairs"

-.-

 **In the lounge** the team are all sat down.

Roland: "...The car seemed to _**drain**_ my energy - until I could no longer stay awake"

Egon: "Hmm. The case sounds quite typical of a spirit haunting"

Eduardo: "It does?"

Egon: "A spirit will often _**haunt**_ an object that had sentimental meaning to him or her in life. When somebody invades that object the entity will usually **_drain_** them of energy to both protect their possession _**and** _ gain enough energy to control the object"

Kylie: "So, you're saying that the car belonged to somebody who ** _died_** at that school?"

Egon: "That's the hypothesis"

Janine: "I'll get on it"

Janine leaves the room to do some research on her computer.

Garrett: "Next question; how do we _**find**_ the car before the police do?"

Roland: "The _**CB Radio**_ in the Ecto! We could make contact with truckers and taxi drivers in the area and see if anyone has seen it"

Egon: "Good thinking. Janine is researching the background of the case, keep tuning back into the usual frequency so we can report to you our findings"

-.-

 **In the Ecto 1, the team are making their way around New York** , Eduardo is driving while Roland is trying to tune the radio.

Roland: "Eduardo, slow _**down**_!"

Eduardo: "Do you want to _**get**_ there or not?"

Kylie and Garrett are clinging to the backs of the seats while the car is speeding and swaying.

Kylie: "We don't even know where we're _**going**_ yet! I was trying to scan the area before I _**dropped my PKE metre**_!"

Garrett: " _ **Why**_ did we let Eddie drive? I bet the _**possessed**_ car is driving more safely!"

Roland: "Because I need to concentrate on getting this radio tuned"

Kylie: "Eduardo, if you don't _**stop**_ this car...!"

Roland: "I've got something!"

The Ecto 1 stops suddenly.

Kylie and Garrett: ((impact groans))

Roland: "Hello sir. Is this the _**truckers**_ CB frequency?"

(Radio voice): "This is the police, how did you get on this frequency?"

Roland shuts off the radio in a hurry.

Roland: "Not a great plan after all"

Kylie gets out of the car and opens the driver door.

Kylie: " _ **Out**_ "

Eduardo pouts at Kylie then reluctantly gets out of the drivers seat and into the back of the car.

Kylie gets in the drivers seat and puts her seatbelt on.

Kylie: "We should check in on Egon and see if Janine found anything"

Roland: "Right"

Roland switches the radio back on and tunes in to find Egon.

Egon: "Ghostbusters, did you see anything?"

Garrett: "Yeah, our lives flashing before our eyes"

Eduardo: "Hey! Last time _**Kylie**_ drove, the Ecto ended up _**upside down**_ "

Garrett: " _ **I**_ think she can be let off for an earthquake"

Kylie: "Sshh! Egon, did Janine find anything?"

Egon: "Yes. There are multiple newspaper entries from 1947, a boy from that school who went by the name of Billy owned the car"

Janine cuts in.

Janine: "Billy picked up his girlfriend in his car for prom that summer, they went to the dance, won the position of prom king and his date was prom queen. When they announced it he was in the car park and was killed in a freak accident while his date waited for their spotlight dance"

Kylie: "That's kinda sad. They must have bricked up the car park shortly after"

Roland: "Do you have a name and address for his date?"

Janine: "I sure do"

-.-

 **Outside of a house** in a peaceful neighbourhood, the Ecto 1 slowly approaches.

Kylie: "We're not planning on _**talking** _ to his date about this are we?"

Garrett: "I can already tell you how _**that**_ would go down. A door in the face after we explain to an old lady that her dead boyfriend has come back as a _**car**_ and we'd like to **_bust_** him"

Eduardo: (sarcastically) "What could go wrong?"

Roland: "I'm picking up some residual readings"

Kylie: "So, he's _**been**_ here"

Eduardo "And we missed him"

Garrett: "So, where now?"

Roland: "There's no trail, this must be the only place it stopped"

Roland gets out of the car.

Roland: "I know how to handle this tactfully"

Roland walks towards the front door of the house.

Garrett: "Ten bucks says he'll get the door in his face"

Eduardo: "Ten bucks says he'll make her **_cry_** "

Kylie: "You two really _**don't**_ have any shame"

-.-

Roland knocks on the door. An old lady answers, about 68 years old.

Roland: "Hello ma'am, are you Jennifer?"

Jennifer: "Yes. Who asks?"

Roland: "I'm so sorry to trouble you, but I need to ask you about Billy; the boy you dated in school"

Jennifer: "Oh ((long pause)) I haven't thought about Billy in years, he was such a sweet boy. Why ask about him now? After all this time?"

Roland: "His car that was bricked in under the school.."

Jennifer: "The car! Yes, he loved that car, he said that one day it would be ours to share, that one day it would be our family car. The school had it bricked up, they suspected that bad fumes under the school were making people crazy and they thought that it might have been the cause of the accident. They left the car in there to preserve it as a mark of respect. He would never want it left open to the elements, getting rusty, ending up in a junk yard or being passed between sly dealers. It meant the world to him"

Roland: "Well.. I'm sorry to the bearer of bad news, but the car was stolen last night"

Jennifer: ((Gasps)) "No.."

The old lady covers her mouth with both hands, looking upset at the news.

 **In the Ecto 1** , the rest of the team are watching them talk.

Eduardo: "She's crying. That'll be ten bucks"

Kylie: " _ **Eduardo**_!"

 **Back at the front door of the house**

Roland: "We heard that it was seen outside of your house within the past couple of hours"

Jennifer: "What on earth was it doing **_here_**?"

Roland: "We don't know, but your name was the **_only_** connection we could find to the car and all we know is that it was spotted right outside your house"

Jennifer: "Well that _**is**_ odd"

Roland's walkie talkie sounds.

Kylie: "Roland, Egon just radioed in. The car has been spotted at the ** _lake_** just through the park around the corner from here!"

Roland: "Thank you for your help, ma'am"

Jennifer: "Wait, please!"

Roland stops just as he started to walk away.

Jennifer: "That lake is where Billy used to take me to watch the sun set in his car. I must see it again. Please take me with you"

Roland looks reluctant, but sympathetic.

-.-

 **The Ghostbusters exit the Ecto 1 at the lake** with Jennifer.

The Chevrolet sits quietly at the lakeside.

Jennifer: "It looks perfect, just like the day I last laid eyes on it. It's parked right in the same spot as Billy always parked it. This is very strange"

The Ghostbusters approach the car slowly. As they draw nearer they see the three boys, not much younger than themselves unconscious inside the car.

Roland: "We have to get them out!"

Roland picks one of them up and takes him a few metres away from the car, laying him down on some grass. Eduardo and Kylie drag the other two out and pull them to where the other boy is. Kylie shakes one of them.

Kylie: "Wake up. Hey!"

He opens his eyes and tries to adjust his vision.

Jeff: "Wha...?"

Kylie: "What happened with the Chevrolet?"

Jeff: "Che..."

He sits up suddenly.

Jeff: "The _**Chevrolet**_! It's _**possessed**_! It took off with us!"

Jennifer: "Don't be so silly"

The Chevrolet starts up it's engine and begins to rev loudly.

Eduardo: "I guess it got enough juice off these guys to run by _ **itself**_ "

The Ghostbusters take aim at the car, which revs louder.

Jennifer: "No! _**Please**_ don't damage the car!"

Garrett: "The car is possessed, lady"

Jennifer stands in their way with her arms spread in a bid to protect the car.

Jennifer: "This car means a lot to me because it meant the world to Billy"

Roland lowers his proton gun.

Roland: "I don't feel right about this"

Garrett: "Heh, you just don't feel right about annihilating a classic car"

Roland: "Not _**just** _ that"

Jennifer slowly walks backwards towards the car. It begins to quiet down and the aggressive revving turns to a healthy purr.  
The passenger door opens, Jennifer is taken by surprise as she looks into the car. She walks slowly towards it then gets in, the door closes.

Eduardo: "So, what do we do now?"

Kylie: "Look!"

A transparent figure forms in the drivers seat, which stretches an arm around Jennifer.  
The car radio switches itself on and slowly turns up the volume. A young man's voice emerges from the speakers with minor interference noise.

Mysterious voice: "Jennifer. I never stopped thinking about you. Tell your grandchildren to take good care of my car just as I have. I will see you really soon for that dance"

She smiles as the figure compacts into a ball of light and flies into the sunset.

Jennifer starts the engine, stares at the sunset then switches the engine back off, she smiles at the Ghostbusters.

Jennifer: "I'm just going to sit here and watch the sunset before I take our car home"

The Ghostbusters head back to the Ecto 1.

Garrett: "I guess doing a case where we don't get to bust something isn't _**all**_ bad"

Kylie: "That was nice"

Roland: "I'm just _**glad**_ we didn't have to blast it"

Eduardo: "By the way, I'm sorry I got you guys into trouble"

Garrett: "You know what? It's fine, buddy"

Roland: "Yeah, I'm just glad we managed to help"

Kylie: "Besides, we all went along with it. Kind of our responsibility too"

((Fade out))

END


End file.
